


Imperfect Mirror

by Ironh3art



Category: Horus Heresy - Various Authors
Genre: Anal Sex, Blow Job, Dirty Talk, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Finger job, Multiple Orgasms, Spanking, Vaginal Sex, doggystyle
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-17
Updated: 2017-05-21
Packaged: 2018-11-01 21:31:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 12,676
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10930434
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ironh3art/pseuds/Ironh3art
Summary: Alpharius, Omegon, Ingo Pech and a young lady. What could possibly go wrong?





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Once again huuuuge thanks to my dear fuukonomiko for having helped me develop and shape this idea! <3

Marra knew something was amiss.   
A few months ago, she had had the honor of meeting Lord Alpharius. He seemed interested, and had requested a private meeting with her. She was a simple operative and the honor was not lost on her. She did not really know what to expect, but Lord Alpharius had been every inch the gentleman. He did not wear his armor at that time, only a simple robe of heavy cloth.  
The encounter soon turned into a light dinner, and he had been charming, pouring her wine, and letting her get served first. He seemed reluctant to end the encounter, and when he made to escort her out of his quarters, he caught her unawares and kissed her. She did not fight that kiss, she couldn't have possibly fought, even if she had wanted to. His aura was intoxicationg and he was a good kisser. Distantly, she wondered what lover he was, but this thought fled, alongside her sanity when his tongue pushed past her teeth, teasing hers. He lifted her off the ground, his hands getting past her clothes. She knew she should be offuscated, but how could she possibly say no to these eyes?

He brought her to his private quarters, directly laying her down the bed. He waved his hand and the darkness receded. She thought he was loving secrecy, but whatever plan he had in mind, it would be acted in the light.  
“I know your missions for us had often led you to lie down with men. How many times? Ten times? A dozen?” She couldn't have remembered, even if she wanted to, his eyes and sheer presence robbing her of speech and memory.  
“Undress, please.” he said, in a hushed tone. She complied instantly, her hands trying to cover her lithe body as much as she could. He let his gaze wander over her, nodding his head slowly.   
“I see now why it was so easy for you to obtain intelligence...” he padded closer to the bed before discarding his own garment. She tried to avert her eyes, but she was rooted to the spot by the sight. He was totally hairless and his body, while being short for a primarch, was well muscled and perfectly proportioned. He grinned somewhat, noticing her trouble.  
“You can stare all you want you know? Because soon, you won't be able to see me like this anymore...” She drank the sight, his smooth copper skin shining under the light. Her eyes were unerringly drawn towards his crotch. He was huge, almost a foot long and a few inches thick as well. She bit her lip, wondering how it would feel. Alpharius saw that and smiled, asking her to kneel on the bed.  
He stood in front of her, his erect cock hovering in front of her eyes, teasing her. He took one more step, and his tip touched her lips. She jumped back, afraid she had made a mistake, but he pulled her closer.  
“You can play with it... Tell yourself it's a new mission Marra...”  
She moaned as his cock teased her lips once more. She could not resist any longer and grabbed it with both hands, trying to swallow him whole. Alpharius groaned as he felt himself pulled inside a tight, wet cavity. She began to suck him, gurgling sounds escaping her throat as her tongue licked him.  
He pulled back, his cock wet with saliva as he sat on the bed. “There is an ancient book called the Kama-Sutra. It compiles several sex positions. I am going to teach you, come over here...” she rose from the bed, standing in front of him, but he turned her around, her back facing him as he covered her eyes with his hand. He was firm but gentle, pulling her back close to him, until his tip was level with her pussy. She was still blinded and screamed when he brushed her lower lips with his cock. He smiled, his free hand holding her as he made her rock along his shaft. He teased her clit, with his tip at first but he quickly bent her over, her hands on his thighs as he made her feel his length. Her blowjob was good as it had put him in perfect condition to fuck her brains out.  
He got up a bit higher, his cock resting on her ass, going up part of her back.  
“Do you feel that Marra? Tell me, do you think I'll be able to put every inch of it inside your vagina?  
\- Hhhnn Lord! You're going to rip me apart!  
\- You're not ready yet...”  
He kept on teasing her, careful not to make her come. He tilted his head, seeing his erection slide between her legs, his tip brushing her belly as if she was the one to have a cock. He felt her grow wet, her entrance quivering at the prospect of taking such a cock. He smiled, before pulling his hand from her eyes, forcing her to look downwards, making her see how his shaft was already wet. She saw her lips, opened by her Lord's shaft, slide on it, coating it with her juices. He pulled back one last time, feeling her ready. He ressted against her entrance, feeling it open at his merest touch. He caught her by the hips, his hands big enough to press on her belly. He got in slowly, seeing his tip open her up, hearing the wet noise he made as her swollen lips seemed to swallow him, the view much like when she had sucked him. He saw her vagina redden, her entrance stretched to the max as he penetrated her deeper. His hands felt him enlarge her cavity, filling it totally.  
“Lord! Aaaahhhh Lord Alpharius it... it's too big oh Terra!!! You're ripping me in two! Oh throne it's in my belly now!!!!  
\- Remember what I said before?  
\- Ooooohhh nooooo please!!! please! I can't! You're going to kill me!!!  
\- Oh no... Don't worry dear Marra... you will soon beg for more...”  
He sat still, still grabbing her hips and pushing her forwards, seeing her entrance moulding his every vein, feeling her vagina take its original shape as he pulled back entirely, leaving her body with a wet pop, seeing her entrance slowly tighten back. He took a glance inside a warm, dark pink cavity, and he smiled.  
He got in once again, making her scream, moving her hips slightly, opening her more. He felt his cock stretch her vagina, widening it. He felt himself go deeper, one inch at a time, her body making room for his rod. His fingers massaged her belly, loosening the muscles, easing his way.  
“Loooooord! Please! Stop! Stop it it's too much!!! Throne of Terra you're killing me!!! Oh Terra what are you doing? Ooooh no! No more I can't take any more!  
\- Hush Marra... I have only three quarters in... and I want you to take me whole. Every inch of my cock filling and stretching your small pussy...”   
He began to move back and forth, his cock feeling every nook and cranny in her vagina, feeling how her juices were dripping on him, feeling the tension at her insides stretched to take his bulk. She was still screaming but he heard a change of pitch in her voice. She was beginning to love this treatment. He kept on thrusting, steadily increasing the pace.  
“Loooord! Oooh yes more! Give me mooooore!!!   
\- Are you sure you can take it?  
\- YEEEESS!!!! Oh yes put it all in, give it all to me!! Fill me! I want all your cock in me!!!!”  
He grunted as he did what she asked, ramming himself to the hilt, opening her entrance even more when the thick base of his cock got in, her juices squirting out of her, her ass smearing them on his belly with a sharp noise. She screamed, her hole turning a bright red with the strain of accomodating his shaft. He felt his tip tease her cervix, his eyes noticing a small bulge in her belly. He decided to play with her as he pulled back, making her scream once more. He did not wait and rammed himself in to the hilt, strong enough to make his balls hit her clit.  
“Lord Alpharius oh please fuck me! Please! Make me come with your cock in me!!!  
\- Not like this...” he pulled back, taking her in his arms, sitting her on his lap, her legs spread wide, juices dripping on the ground. “like this.  
\- Get back in please!  
\- Oh no. I want you to do it yourself. I want to see your hand take my cock and insert it in your tight pussy, alright? Do it slowly. I want to see everything...”  
She grabbed him, frantically trying to put him in, until she found her opening once more. He was looking over her shoulder as she tried to move her hips to ease the penetration, but he quickly stopped her.  
“No. Like this. I want you tight.  
\- HaaaaaaaaAAAAAAHH!!! Ooooh it's too big! It'll never fit, it'll break my hips!  
\- You took it once. I'm sure you can do it again... Do so again, and I'll reward you...  
\- How?  
\- Maybe I will masturbate you, while you fuck yourself on me. I will play with your clit until I come...  
\- HAAAAAHHH!!!   
\- I will make you scream my name...”  
She bit her lips, her hand stuffing his cock in her pussy, pushing it always deeper as she screamed. The angle tightened her walls and it felt like she was torn open by something much bigger. He did not let her settle as he grabbed her by the hips, making her move back and forth, her pelvis pressing on his cock as her belly started to ripple in time with her moves. She screamed as she felt herself stretched, her walls adapting once more. She finally sat on his thighs, her legs spread and her clit fully exposed. Her weight was taking her down and she began to move her hips as well, making him groan. He put an arm around her belly, freeing his hand.  
“You move very well, I love to feel you like this, you're so tight...  
\- Aaaahhhh do you want more my Lord?  
\- Oh yes. Do it again. And wait for my order before filling this pussy of yours...”  
She pulled him out, panting as the sight of his wet cock sent shivers down her spine. Alpharius waited for a few minutes, giving time for her entrance to tighten back to normal. He wanted to feel him plough in her, stretch her, the resistance he felt the first time utterly new to him.  
“Now.”  
She took him back, his tip so big she couldn't find her entrance anymore. She screamed once more as she felt him open her like a flower, his cock a steel-hard rod pushing its way up her belly. She took him full, moving her hips, her lust for sex overwhelming. The primarch felt it too as he spread her legs more, running his fingers along her entrance, feeling the skin here stretched taut by his cock. He dipped his finger in her juices, before slowly running it up to her clit. He parted the folds of skin covering it, his nail dragging along it, making her shiver and scream. Meanwhile his other hand began to knead the soft flesh of her belly, pressing his cock through her skin. He came back to her clit, pressing it hard, sending jolts of pleasure coursing in her body. His finger was still wet and he began to rub her with feather-light touches, making her hips move as she wanted more. Her tight walls tugged at his cock, while his other hand moved in counterpoint to her hips, making her whole vagina stroke him.  
She came a first time, legs shaking, screaming to the roof, but he kept on working her with two fingers this time. He tapped her clit, alternating fingers, almost too fast for her to follow, until he took it between his fingers, pressing it, rolling it like a precious gem. He let go, only to rub it with his two fingers a second later, making her come a second time. She was pleading now, urging him, daring him to let her orgasm stop.  
He smiled as he began to thrust his hips as well, feeling her opening stretch and relax. He felt his release build after long minutes, his cock getting harder still, grunting as he twitched, feeling his release gather in his balls.  
“Hrgn make me come! Take my balls!”  
She leaned down, grabbing his balls and pressing them, making him scream as his cock twitched one last time, propelling his seed through its length, his hole opening as his jizz poured in her, squirting out.  
He was still working her clit off as she came once more.  
“ALPHARIUS! OOOOOHHHH yeeeeeesss!!! Ooooh fill my cunt with your jizz! Oooohhh yes I come!!! Aaaah keep on!!! I'm coming with my clit and pussy at once aaaAAAAAHHHHH!!!! Oooohhhh yes fuck me harder! Fill me! Stuff your big cock in my pussy!!! AAAAAHHHHHH I COME WITH YOUR DICK!!! FUCK ME LIKE YOUR BITCH!   
\- Haaaagh yaaah take it! I know you like it TAKE ALL MY CUM! Scream my name!  
\- ALPHARIUUUUUS MOOOOORE! GIVE ME! FILL ME WITH CUM! YEEEESSSS! I WANT MORE GIVE ME MORE!!!"  
She kept on screaming like this for a few minutes until she slumped against him.  
He let his limp cock fall out of her, his release dripping on the floor and he surprised her once more. He cradled her, kissing her lips softly.   
"Did you like it Marra?   
\- O-of course my Lord!   
\- Alpharius.   
\- Pardon?   
\- Call me Alpharius. Might I ask you if you want to do it again soon?   
\- Of course my L-Alpharius!   
\- Me too... Can you walk?   
\- I don't think so!' she chuckled.   
\- Get yourself dressed while I call Pech. He'll escort you back in your quarters."  
She did as she was asked, and when she was done, he walked her to the door. Ingo Pech was waiting, and he understood what happened.   
He took her arm, helping her to walk back home.   
"Did he hurt you?' there was concern in his voice making her look up. He was the mirror of his primarch, tall, clean-shaven, save for the eyes. Where Alpharius had sapphire eyes, he had warm brown, gold-flecked eyes.   
\- N-no lord.   
\- Fine. What is your name?   
\- Marra, lord.   
\- Well Marra, here we are."  
He escorted her inside, wishing her good night before closing the door.   
She was cute, small and lithe. He pictured her with the primarch and couldn't help but feel a pang of jealousy. He saw himself in place of his lord, making love with her, his lips tracing her body as his cock invaded her. He repressed a shiver, his crotch plate suddenly uncomfortable. He knew he would have to work it out in his own quarters, eyes closed as he pictured her.   
She crashed on her cot, her pussy sore and her hips aching. Despite the pain she fell asleep, and her last thought was about this next encounter.


	2. Chapter 2

The next week, she found a little green scale on her cot. 'Tonight, one week ago”. She smiled, knowing full well what it meant. She went for a shower and got herself ready, wearing a simple, easy to discard robe. Pech was waiting for her outside her cell.  
“Hello Marra.  
\- Oh! Captain Pech, you frightened me!  
\- I'm sorry. Lord Alpharius' orders. I have to escort you.  
\- So kind of him to send you.”  
He shrugged, the gesture very human outside power armor and offered her his arm. He was wearing a heavy duty, sleeveless robe, and she couldn't help but notice that he seemed as hairless as his primarch.  
He looked at her, and found her to his taste. She was roughly 5”3, very small boned and lithe. She had short, blonde hair and hazel eyes and she looked very young. He knew her to be 24 but her style easily made her younger by five years. Pech knew what she was doing with his lord, and he knew she must be in pain after. She was not the first, but she was the one he liked most. He decided he would stay with her after she came back in her quarters, and maybe try to show her how love could really look like.  
They chatted during the walk to Aplharius' quarters, and he finally told her to knock on the door, as his lord was waiting for her, before turning back and leaving.  
She did as told and the door opened. She got in the anteroom, finding it empty.  
“Marra?' she heard his voice call him from his personal room. 'come over here...”  
She got in his private rooms, only to find him sprawled on the bed, naked, idly stroking his cock.  
“I missed you' he said.  
\- Me too Alpharius...  
\- Come over here then. Undress youreslf, I want to see you...”  
She did as asked, discarding her robe on the way to the bed. He took her by the waist, sitting her close to him. He took her hand, wrapping it around his already turgid cock.  
“Jerk me off.”  
She gasped and began to stroke him up and down. He did not react, but took her hand to show her what he wanted. He groaned slightly, keeping her hand in his.  
“Hmmm I think I am going to jerk off myself, using your hand... hmmm... yes, it's a good idea. Your hands are soft, and warm. I think I won't last long...”  
He kept on stroking himself, progressively increasing speed as his shaft hardened even more, light shivers running along his length. He was grunting now, his hand pressing hers, strangling his cock.  
“Haaarrr yees a bit more! Hhhhnnnn come here!”  
He grabbed her by the neck, forcing his tip in her mouth as he kept on masturbating, his balls pinching, his cock quivering as his release shot in her mouth, overflowing explosively, coating his cock and belly, the white cum a stark contrast against his copper skin.  
“Hhhhnnn good girl... Swallow now...”  
He let go of her, looking her as she craned her neck, wincing as some of it dripped in her eyes.  
“Good girl... Do you like my taste?  
\- Hhhnn yes...  
\- Yes who?  
\- Yes Alpharius...  
\- Good girl... now clean us both. I'm not done with you...”  
She cleaned herself first, licking trails and drops of cum until Alpharius nodded appreciatively. She then made for his belly, licking the soft skin, swallowing some more of the hot jizz.  
“Clean my cock. And get me in shape as well, I want you now...”  
She moaned, taking him in her hands and mouth. He was soft and she began to suck, licking every remaining trail of cum, pumping him hard to get him in shape as fast as she could. She felt him grow in her hands and mouth, her lips stretching to accommodate his new size, until he grabbed her by the hair, making her stop.  
“On your hands and knees now dear Marra. I want to see me fuck you.”  
She moaned as she got on all fours, Alpharius' hand brutally slammed down between her shoulder blades, burying her face in the pillows. He took in the shape of her ass, spanking it hard.  
“Hmmm, let's see what we have there...”  
She screamed as he inserted two fingers in her vagina. She was not ready yet and it burned her. He noticed that as well.  
“Hm. It's dry here. Tell me, jerking and sucking me was not enough?  
\- Hhhnnnn nooo!  
\- No? You would have wanted something to fill that cunt of yours then?” he pressed her harder in the pillows, muffling her voice.  
\- Yeees!  
\- Hmmmmm...” he pulled his fingers out, rolling on his back. “suck me some more. And turn your ass towards me...”  
She eagerly took him in her mouth again, feeling his fingers tease her entrance, before going in full. His cock muffeld her cry but he began to pump his fingers in Marra's pussy, making her scream and suck harder.  
“Haaa, that's better. You're getting wet.”  
He kept on moving his fingers in her, preparing her for what he had in mind. “You can stop sucking now. Hands and knees. And raise that ass for me.”  
He pushed her in the pillows again, spreading her legs enough so that her swollen lips could not hide her wet pussy anymore. He saw her entrance quiver and he decided to go in full. He took himslef in hand, kneeling behind her as he pressed his tip against her, making her squeal in pleasure.  
“Oooh you like it? Take it then!” with these words, he got in, slowly, her scream louder and louder as more inches were invading her. He grunted when his groin hit her ass, sprading her legs more as he pushed the final inch in her belly, her wet pussy pressing against his groin.  
“Hnnnn I did not think you would be able to take it whole in one go. Let's see if you can handle that...”  
He grabbed her hips as he pulled back entirely. He grabbed her harder as he rammed himself hard, going to the hilt in one thrust.  
“Aaaaaaaaahhhhhhh it-it's too muuuuch! Oooohhh!  
\- Hhhhnnrg take that!”  
He spanked her ass hard, making her scream as he began to screw her. He went hard, loving the sight of his huge cock ruining her pussy, stretching it, reddening her entrance as he felt her insides widen, adjusting to his shaft. He mashed her head in the pillows, silencing her as he wanted to hear the noise of his cock. He was thrusting rhythmically in her, her juices squirting out, coating his cock and loins and dripping on the bed.  
“Aaah aaaaah aaaaaaaahhhhh yeeees Alpharius oooooh keep on fucking me I'm gonna come! Make me come!  
\- Hhhnnn yees I feel that! I'm going to fuck your tight pussy until you come. Then I will do that all over again. I wonder how many times I can make you come before I fill you with my seed... I will find out. For now I want to hear you come. Come for me Marra...  
\- Aaaaaaaaaahhhhh yeeeeeesss it's so good your huge dick in my cunt! Ooooohhh yeeees deeper! Fuck me! FUCK ME LIKE I'M YOUR BITCH!!!  
\- Oh, you want it then? I'm... gonna screw you until you beg me to stop, bitch!  
\- YEEEESSS OOOOOHHHH FUCK YEEEEESSSS I COME! DEEPER! MORE!!! MOOOORE!!! FILL ME!!!”  
He banged her hard until her orgasm receded.  
“You said you wanted to be my bitch?  
\- Y-yeeess...  
\- I will oblige...”  
He pulled back, his cock dripping as his hands grabbed her thighs, pulling them close.  
“Close that. Your cunt is too wide now. I prefer it tight...”  
He rammed himself in once more, making her shriek.  
“HAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!! Ooooh Terra it's too much!!!! Oooohhhh you're too big! It hurts!!!  
\- Beg me to fuck you like the bitch you are.  
\- HHHHHHNNNNN DO ME!!! Please fuck me hard!  
\- Say my name, bitch!  
\- SCREW ME ALPHARIUUUUUS!!!”  
He grunted as he began to thrust in her. The pillow did not muffle her screams anymore and he took great pleasure at the sight of his operative destroyed by his cock. He went on all fours too, fucking her from behind like an animal, her back bending under his bucking hips. He made her come once more like this, before kneeling again. He slapped her butt, still thrusting.  
“Hmmm three times already. Let's see if you can come more...”  
He let his fingers run on her dripping pussy, coating them, before teasing her ass hole. He slid a slick finger in, making her scream. He twisted his finger, getting it out, then in again, out, then in, out then in. She was screaming, and he slid a second finger in.  
“AAAAAAAAARRRRGHHHHHH NOT MY ASS!!! PLEASE!!!  
\- I want all of you Marra...”  
He thrusted his hips in counterpoint to his fingers and he felt her relax around his fingers. He toyed them in her tight hole, preparing her for what was to come.  
Her voice was hoarse from her constant screaming as she came a fourth time, her hand reaching for her clit as Alpharius' cock was still ruining her pussy. Her fingers kept sliding from her clit but she kept on, needing it almost as bad as his lord's jizz.  
The primarch felt her please herself and let her do, until she calmed down. He pulled back with a wet noise, making her moan in distress.  
“Hm. You're definitely too wide now.”

He took himself in hand and teased her hole, making her scream.  
“Relax Marra, you're going to like it...”  
He pushed himself in, making her shriek in pain as his tip got in, her tiny hole struggling to hold his cock in.  
“Now, now... The tip is in. Brace yourself, I'm coming in full.  
\- NOOOOOOO!!!!!!! PLEASE LORD I-AAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH!!!!! OOOOOHHHHH YOU'RE GOING TO KILL ME!!!!  
\- Oh no Marra. I'm going to fuck you until you won't be able to remember your name. I'm going to fuck your brains out, dear.”  
He had prepared her well as his slick cock slid in easily, stretching her hole wide. She screamed, trying to get it off but he stilled her with a firm hand.  
“Hmmm, you're a virgin here, I can feel it. It's tight, tight as I like. Hhhhnnnn yeeeesss...”  
He began to thrust, slowly at first, but he quickly picked up the pace. He could tell from her cries that she was loving it. He grunted as her insides were stretched almost painfully by his foot long cock.  
“Something's missing...' he said, his hips still bucking towards her ass. 'Oh, I know.” He put three of his fingers in Marra's pussy, fucking both her holes at the same time. She was shaking, spreading her legs, begging for more as she felt her holes stretched, filled with hard meat. She lost herself in that, thrusting her own hips towars the parimarch, wanting him.  
He was groaning, feeling her tight little hole swallow him, almost as warm and soft as her pussy.  
He was fucking her, feeling her spasms as his cock invaded her relentlessly. He grunted, feeling his release build, fucking her always harder as she screamed, her whole body shaking, as orgasm after orgasm hit her, fraying her sanity away. She was panting, always asking for more and he always answered her pleas until he came, his cock buried in her soft sheath, his hips unmoving as load after load of cum poured in her ass, filling her to the brim.  
“Aaaaahhhhh Lord Alpharius ooooohhhhh I'm gonna come!  
\- What's making you come? My schlong, or my fingers?  
\- Don't know aaaaahhhhhh YEEEEEEEEEESSSSS!!! OOOOOOHHHH FUCK IT'S SO HOT!!!! FUCK ME AGAIN!!!!! AAAAAAHHHHHHH PLEAAAAASE!!!!! COME IN MEEEEE!!! FILL MEEEEEE!!! I WANT ALL YOUR CUM IN MY ASS!!!  
\- Ohhh yeeees yeeeeeeesss I come! Oooooohhhh I COME!!!!! YOU'RE MAKING ME COME LITTLE BITCH!!! HHHHHHARRRGH!!!”  
He pulled back hard, Marra's body crashing on the bed, shaking with exhaustion as her ass emptied itself of all the cum Alpharius had deposited in her.  
“Now leave. I will see you later.”  
She dragged herself out of bed and picked her clothes, almost unable to walk. She got out of his quarters, stumbling in Pech's arms.  
“Marra? Are you alright?  
\- Sorry captain, but...  
\- Hush, I know. I will carry you. Did he hurt you?  
\- A bit at first, but... not really in fact. It felt... good. But different from the last time...” he said nothing, carrying her back in her cell.  
\- Here we are...  
\- Captain?  
\- Yes?  
\- Could... could you stay for a while? If you have nothing else to do of course...  
\- I can.”  
He gently put her on the bed and she tapped the side, inviting him to sit. She leaned down against him, distantly noticing he was softer than his primarch. She was shaking so he put an arm over her shoulders, trying to calm her down. Pech replayed the scenes he had just witnessed in his mind. Even though it was not what he liked most, he was strangely aroused by that, and couldn't help but imagine himself in place of his primarch. He would be soft with her. She finally fell asleep in his arms and he smiled, gently laying her down on her cot, before leaving.  
Like before, he would work the tension out of him as many times as necessary, her small body playing games only he could see.

In the primarch's quarters, a concealed pane lifted up and Alpharius got out of his hiding.  
“You were right brother. She is very good. And she did not notice the change...  
\- Yes. You could have been softer with her...  
\- No. She will learn to like everything 'you' do to her. I'm still impressed about how such a small lady rode me like this. She wanted it Alpharius, you have seen it like me! So, your turn next time?  
\- Of course. Let's play it like this. The mailed fist, and the velvet glove.  
\- Brother. I know you liked to see her like this. Don't lie to me. You loved to see me shatter her pussy the way I did. I can hear it, you're breathing faster than usual. You know what? When I will leave, you can still wank yourself thinking of what I did. Oh, and change the sheets before. She's... squirting out a lot. And... I've been... generous as well.”  
Omegon rose from the bed, grabbing his robes, as he let his brother clean up the mess he made in the bed.  
Once alone, Alpharius replayed the show his brother had offered him. He was naked on the fresh sheets and he did not need to touch himself to grow hard. He caught himself in hand and began to work. He would not last long, the images still fresh, combining with what he did to her. He was moaning, his feet on the bed, hips raised, thrusting in his closed fist. All his body tensed as orgasm hit him, his release splattering on his belly.

Further down the ship, Pech was panting, exhausted, his body lathered in sweat, Marra's name on his lips as he came for a fourth time. His fingers were sticky with his own cum but he was too tired and angry to notice. He wanted her. And he would get her.


	3. Chapter 3

Six times. It had been six times Pech brought Marra back home after she was used as a toy by his Lord. He was tired of it. Tired of having to bring her together after his Lord ordered him to watch. Her body had no secret for him, and he wanted her more than ever. It was always more and more difficult for him to find peace and rest after the 'dates'. He was resolved to ask her out tonight, no matter how rough the bout would be. He could stay with her as much as she wanted, he could wait to have her, wait for her to recover, and be ready. Wait for her to want him. It was not his first time either, but he wanted it to be different. Before, it was just adventures in lust, a quick meeting of bodies, nothing more.  
He was wondering how he could bring the subject as he brought her back to her cell. It had been a quite soft date tonight, but she was exhausted as Alpharius had taken his time with her. She could barely walk so he carried her. She was so light, he did not feel her weight, only her warm skin through the fabric of his robe. Like the last time, she had thrown her arms around his neck for leverage, and he wondered if it meant he had his chances.  
Once in her cell, he put her down on her bed.  
“Thank you Captain Pech. You're very kind you know?  
\- I'm only doing what is asked of me.' he said, his voice gruffier than usual.  
\- Really? Do your orders tell you to carry me like this every time? Do they tell you to stay with me to talk? Do they tell you to wait I'm asleep to leave?  
\- … no...' he sighed.  
\- Why do you do that then?  
\- I... like you Marra. You must guess you're not the first person to get the attention of our Lord like this, but you are my favorite.  
\- Really?  
\- I like you a bit too much to be honest...  
\- Define 'a bit too much'?  
\- I always think about you. And... I have to confess I... touch myself while thinking about you. Every time I think about you, I have to...”  
She did not say a word, cocking her head to look at him. He had blushed slightly, his copper skin hiding the worst of it, but he was cleary distraught. She patted her bed, and he sat down, his hands folded on his lap, trying not to touch her.  
“Show me' she said.  
\- What?  
\- How you... touch yourself.  
\- Why?  
\- Why not? You're... handsome, and kind too. I like you, you know Captain?  
\- Are you not tired?  
\- Yes, indeed I am, but... I can watch...”  
She put her hand on his, encouraging him to show her. He moaned, and rose from the bed.  
“You... don't want?' she sounded sad.  
\- Not here. I'll bring you in my quarters, there's more room. At least for me.”

He picked her from the bed and left, walking towards his quarters. He tried not to show anything, but he was happy. Maybe she would want him after all. He was anxious as well. He feared not being able to show her, her very presence blocking him.  
He finally reached his own cell, unlocking the door and sitting her on the bed. He stood in the middle of the small room, not knowing what to do.  
“Come here captain...' she smiled at him, patting the bed in the same manner as she always did. He sat on the bed, his body rigid, as she came closer to him. She ran a finger on his arm.  
“You're softer than... him, you know?  
\- Are you playing with me?  
\- No. You really are soft, captain. Hold me please...”  
He grunted low enough for her not to hear and held her against him. She was warm and soft. She decided to run her hands on his robe, feeling the muscle beneath. He shivered, and she smiled, tugging at the fabric. Pech moaned, and got rid of his clothes, finding himself naked and hard in front of her. She patted the bed once more, making room for him to lay down. He only sat on the bed so she came closer, kissing him on the lips and pushing him on the bed.  
“Are you doing it this way? In your bed?”  
He nodded, fearing his voice would show his trouble.  
“Show me then... how much you think of me...”  
He let out a tiny moan as she nestled against him, her head on his chest, looking at his groin. She took his left hand, pulling his arm around her. She sighed in contentment and stayed like this, waiting for the tension to be unbearable, and the moment she would see him do himself in front of her.  
He did not dare to blink, for pictures of what he had seen this time would jump unbidden and unwanted behind his eyes. This simple thought sent shivers down his spine, her little body against him fraying his resolve. She saw his hand inch towards his cock and smiled. He slapped his hand back on his bed several times, until she caught him, smiling.  
“What are you afraid of, Captain Pech?  
\- You... I thought it was a good idea, but I fear now that you'll leave when I will... do it...  
\- Oh no, don't worry I won't leave. I have asked you out, haven't I?”  
He said nothing as her hand guided him towards his bulging cock.

He was smaller than his lord by one or two inches, and thinner as well, but he was still a beautiful sample. He took himself in hand, a long, shivering howl escaping his throat. He was shaking, his hand gripping his cock firmly as he was unable to move. She let her fingers run on his chest then his belly, down to his hand. She stroked it softly, breaking his immobility. He arched his back, making himself comfortable as he ran his fist along his length. His other hand began to unconsiously stroke her back in time with his other hand, making her smile and snuggle closer. He ran his nails on the underside of his shaft, shivering and biting his lips as he reached the tip, before running his fingers where his nails had tingled the tender skin. He kept on like this for a few minutes, his hips quivering as he took himself back in hand. He was already breathing hard, squeezing his cock rhythmically between long, firm strokes. He rose a leg, using it for leverage as he began to thrust his hips upwards, moaning as his fist still tavelled along his length. She noticed he was moving his hand mechanically, and she instinctively knew there was something wrong. She hugged him close and he seemed to relax, his moves more natural. His hand lingered on the base of his shaft, pressing it, stroking it up to the middle, before relaxing and going to the top. Here, he was letting a finger tease his tip, crowning it, then going down, running around the sensitive skin of his glans. He emitted a tiny squeal every time he did that and she found him adorable.  
He quickly began to lose his rhythm, jerking off harder, groaning and grunting as his hips thrusted in his fist, sweat beading on his skin, eyes closed, moving under his lids, playing scenes only he could guess, his hand following a new pattern. He was arching his back, pulling his hips backwards before thrusting them up again, as if he was tenderly making love to the lady laying close to him.  
He was throbbing now, Marra saw his balls twitch in time with his cock, and decided to surprise him. She waited for him to be on the brink, his cock leaking precome on his fingers, his moans always hoarser, his whole body tensing, before putting her small hand on his, following his moves as he came, shuddering, screaming his name as his load spilled on their joined hands.

He opened his eyes wide and recoiled when he felt her hand on his, his cum covering them. He tried to leave the bed but she put a hand on his chest, smiling as she licked her fingers clean.  
“You taste better than him Captain.  
\- Hhhm?  
\- Yes. And... you are very... beautiful, when you...”  
He blushed, as she nestled against him once more, her sleepy eyes looking up to him.  
“Do you want to go back to your quarters Marra?  
\- Naaaah...' she yawned. 'I had hoped... I could...  
\- Yes?  
\- Sleep with you, here, like this... Would you mind?”  
He was silent as he hugged her close, furtively brushing her hair with his lips. She laughed, and told him to kiss her however he wanted.  
He kissed her on the lips, softly, feeling his taste mixed with hers.  
“Good night Marra. Sleep well.  
Sleep well too my Captain...”  
He kept on looking at her until she fell asleep.

She woke up a few hours later, still in his arms. She yawned, seeing Pech awake.  
“G'day my Captain, how are you?  
\- Good morning Marra, I'm fine. I... yes, I'm fine.  
\- Me too you know? It's strange for me to sleep with someone, but... you're the best pillow ever!' she smiled, kissing him softly on the lips. 'Do you have a shower I could use?  
\- Yes, over there...”  
He pointed the shower and she left his arms, but not without kissing him once more. He was suddely cold and he wondered if she would take long. He would have to shower too, and he pondered the idea of joining her. She left the shower still wet and waved to him. He grunted and tried not to show the effect she had on him. She sat on the bed, running her finger on the pillow, before going to the shower. He was standing under the water, both hands on the wall, head bowed. She saw his fingers try to rip the wall, his shoulders tense, and she padded close to him, wrapping her arms around his waist.  
“You want me, Captain, don't you?' he hit the wall with his fist.  
\- He's using you! You... just don't deserve that...  
\- Is it a problem?  
\- It... could be, in time...  
\- And now?  
\- No...' she laid her head against his back.  
\- I want you too, Captain Pech...”  
He turned to face her, fists clenched to his sides as she hugged him again.  
“Better leave this shower now, don't you think?' she teased him, smiling against his skin. 'Or... you want me here?  
\- No. I want to do it properly...”  
He lifted her off the ground, going back to the bed. He gently laid her down, while he remained standing, contemplating her small body, his cock hardening visibly as he leaned down to kiss her. He took her lips first, his tongue teasing them, before playing with her own, making her moan. She threw her arms around his neck, pulling him closer, giving his kiss back. He laid down on the bed, his hands running on her body, taking in the light muscles and soft skin. He broke the kiss, already breathing hard as his lips and tongue kissed her. He began on her neck, feeling the blood run in her veins, his warm breath coursing on her skin. He got down on her chest, taking his small breasts in his hands, kissing them, his tongue playing with her nipples. He smiled as he kissed her stomach, all the way down to her thighs. He let his hands run on her belly as he got down on her legs, kissing every inch of skin he cound find, before flipping her, and doing the same on her back. His tongue traced her spine, his lips kissing every bone he could feel.  
“Let me love you Marra...' he whispered in her ear, making her hand grope for his neck as she pulled him close.  
\- Like this my Captain?  
\- No... Let me really love you...”  
He turned her on her back, smiling as his hand ran down to her thigh. It lingered on her knee, folding her leg, raising it as he got in position between her thighs. He was perfectly hard and she lowered her eyes, taking the sight of his cock, its skin as coppery as the rest of his hairless body. He lowered himself on her, careful not to crush her as he felt his tip brush her womanhood, making them moan. She smiled, her hands running on his arms, pulling him closer as his cock kept on rubbing her entrance, making her wet.  
“I... I want you now Marra... Can... can I? Can I love you?  
\- Yes, my... First Captain...  
\- Let me make you feel good, let me treat you right...”  
He lowered his hips slowly, his cock penetrating her, making her shiver and scream softly, as inch after inch crawled in her belly, not hurting her like Alpharius did. He did not need help going in to the hilt, shivering when he felt his hips press agaisnt hers, his eyes searching hers for any trace of pain. He was still holding her leg, holding himself up on his elbow and upraised knee, his hips beginning to move in circles, careful not to hurt her.  
She moaned softly, smiling at him, her hands trailing down his muscled back, down to his butt. He followed her example, letting go of her knee, his hand running on her skin, taking in the softness, the few water drops that escaped his tongue and how warm she was against him.  
“Love me... my Captain...” her eyes were pleading and he began to thrust his cock in her, softly at first, moving only a few inches back and forth. She was moaning, her eyes half closed as she hugged him closer, asking for more.  
“Love me... like you did yesterday... with your hand... please... Captain...  
\- Hhhhnnn Marra...”  
He began to change his moves, his hips raising as he pulled back almost entirely, invading her a few seconds later. She was screaming softly as he loved her like this, his cock pulling back, then going in to the hilt again and again, sliding effortlessy in her wet pussy, coming out wet every time, the air of the room cooling it, making him crave her warm insides. He loved the way her walls hugged his cock, their warmth seeping through, the soft press they put on him, always increasing as she came closer to let go as well.  
Despite his best efforts, he felt himself build up quickly, sweat coating his skin as he tried to delay his release as much as he could, wanting to see her come as much as he could. Just like yesterday, he began to thrust harder, grunting everytime his hips hit her clit, Marra spreading her legs more, thrusting her hips towards him as well. She put her feet on the bed, hips raised towards him and began to rub her clit against his naked skin, panting, screaming as she came a first time.  
“Aaaaaaahhhh Captain yeeeees!!!! Ooooohhhhh yeeeees it's coming ohhhhh!!! Ooooohhhhh YEEEEEESSSS IT'S COMING!!!! AAAAAAAHHHHAAAAAAA I COOOOME OOOOHHHH YES MY CAPTAIN I'M COMING!! YOU MAKE ME COME YAAAAHHH!!! AAAAHHH!!!!”  
He kept on thrusting his hips, his cock plunging deep in her folds, her walls gripping him tight, massaging his length as he felt his release build, her hips still brushing against his skin as he impaled her, staying still, his twitching, throbbing cock hardening again as his cum shot out, multiple releases filling her deep, his pleasure making him scream, his hand not letting go of the hip he had been holding all that time.  
“Aaaaah! MARRA YEEES!!! OOOOHH IT'S SO GOOOOD!!!! AAAARGHHH IT'S SO GOOD IT HURTS!!! OOOOOHHH IT'S COMING DO YOU FEEL THAT??? AAAAAHHH YEEEESSSS HERE IT IS! IT'S COMING OUT!!!! Oooohhhh yeees dear Marra, sweet Marra, take it... take it deep... Yeeees...”  
He looked at her, breathing hard, a smile on his face as she cupped his cheek.  
“My sweet Captain...”  
He seemed to realize he was still in her and made to pull out, but she held him in place, feeling him still hard despite his recent release. She smiled at him, her finger tracing his cheek.  
“Make me feel good once more... please...”  
He moaned softly as he lost himself once more in her.


	4. Chapter 4

A few days later, she found another green scale. A smile crossed her lips as she knew it meant she would sleep with her Captain once more. She was loving him a lot, but she couldn't resolve herself to use his first name, despite the fact he asked her to do so multiple times. She decided to wear the same dress as the previous times, as it was easy to discard.  
She made her way to the primarch's chambers, looking around in hope of catching Captain Pech somewhere, but he was nowhere to be seen.  
The door was already open and she made her way towards the illuminated bedroom, Alpharius waiting for her, sitting on the bed. He extended a finger, brushing her cheek and leaned down to kiss her on the lips. He took her in his arms, hugging her as he undressed her, contemplating her body.  
“You are a beautiful woman Marra, do you know that?  
– Thank you Alpharius.  
– I'm serious. How many men are running after you at the moment? – I... don't know...  
– Well, I hope I am the only one to have your favors...  
– Of course!' she thought about Pech, and how soft and sweet he always was with her. She did  
not regret what they had done.  
– That's whant I wanted to hear. Come here, and let me show you how no one can best me...” He kissed her savagely, biting her lips as his hands ran over her body.  
“Let me show you how much you belong to me Marra... as much as I belong to you...”  
He let himself fall back on the bed, pulling her with him. She ended up on top of him as his hands kept on exploring her body, setting her nerves on fire.  
“Yes Alpharius... I'm all yours...” she said, running her hands on him. She went down to his cock, lowering her head to take it in her mouth as she began to suck him out. She was smiling as she had his cock between her lips, feeling his clean taste on her tongue. She liked it, the fact he always took a shower before seeing her. She took him as far as she could, her saliva coating him, and she couldn't help but feel a pang of sadness. She was missing her Captain, who never asked her that. He was growing in her mouth, stretching her lips, making her gasp for air, until she let go of him, his cock perfectly hard in her small hands. “How do you want me tonight, Alpharius?  
– Like this... For once, I want you on me...  
– Hhhhnnn... Show me...”  
He took her by the waist, her knees resting on his thighs. She made her hips hover around her Lord's cock, his fingers teasing her pussy, making it wet, until he couldn't bear it anymore and pressed her hard on his turgid member, invading her, making her scream as she took his thick base in one go. “Hhhnnnn Marra... You really made some progress... I love to be able to fill you in one go... I love to feel your little pussy stretch wide... But what I love most is to feel my cock through your skin...” he said as he pressed his hand on her belly, feeling his shaft press her cervix. He was moaning as he began to make her move up and down, his hands holding her thighs. He was enjoying the sight of her lips parted by the sheer size of his cock, exposing her pink clit to his eyes. He grinned as his finger began to toy her clit, making her scream.  
“Aaaaahhhh yeeeeessss ooooh make me come a first time like this Alpharius!!! Hhhhnnnn yeeeeeess!!!!”  
He was still grinning as he kept on toying with her clit, licking his finger, an infinitesimal amount of acid mixing with his saliva, just enough to make her skin tingle. He ran his wet finger on her clit, the acid having the expected effect, making her scream in pure pleasure. “You like it, don't you Marra?  
– Hhhhhnnnn yeeeeesss!!! Ooooohhhh keep on! Yeees keep on Alpharius!  
– Oh yes come, come for me...”  
She implaed herself on him, screaming as she rubbed his whole length with her walls, feeling him hit her spot repeatedly, pleasure building quick, rocking her body with spasms as she saw stars, Alpharius' hands making her move back and forth on him as her pleasure did not recede. “Oooohhhh yes my little operative, come for me...”  
At these words, a concealed door opened, revealing another figure. The newcomer was the exact mirror of the primarch of the Alpha Legion. He approached from behind, jerking his already hard cock while walking, his fingers dripping with lubricant oil. He knelt softly on the bed, still stroking his cock as Marra was wracked by multiple orgasms. Omegon grinned to his brother, who nodded imperceptibly.  
She was too taken by her pleasure to notice what was happening behind her. Omegon grabbed her hips, rubbing his dripping cock against her ass hole, making her scream and jump.  
“I have not been honest with you Marra... I know I'm not the only one to have your favors...  
– Alpharius, who is he???  
– Look at him...”  
She craned her neck, catching a glance at a copper skin. “My Captain?  
– Who?' said Alpharius, genuinely surprised.  
She took a better look and saw the exact mirror of Alpharius. Every facial feature was identical, down to the eyes.  
Omegon spoke, and his voice was the perfect echo of his brother's. “You remember these session where 'Alpharius' was rougher than usual?  
– Y-yes?' it was hard for her to speak, Alpharius' cock still between her legs, still thrusting idly  
in her.  
– It was not him. It was me. I will reveal a great secret to you, operative...' at these words, he began to tease her hole with his cock. 'We are twins. The Alpha Legion has two heads. Everything he does, I do. Everything I do, he does. And you're no exception...”  
He got in slowly, grunting as he felt his rod widen her entrance, feeling himself press against his brother's cock, only a few thin membranes keeping them apart.  
She shrieked as Omegon got in full, still holding her hips. She had to put her hands on Alpharius' chest for leverage as her back was bent, her hips raised, her holes offered.  
“Thank you brother for leaving me this hole. You know I love it when they're tight...” Omegon began to thrust in her, slowly at first, as Alpharius moved in counterpoint.  
– Aaaaahhhhh you're ripping me apart!!!! It HURTS!!!!!! OOOOH FUCK IT HURTS ME!!!  
– Hush operative, you're going to like it...  
– AAAAAAHHHHHH!!!!!!” she screamed as they began to work her out, her holes burning  
as she was filled.  
The twins groaned softly, their tips stroking each other through her. She began to shake, pleasure building a second time, the feel of the two huge shafts too much for her. “AAAAAHHHHH MY LORDS YEEEEEEEESSS!!!! OOOOHHHHH FUCK YEAAAAAAHHHH FILL ME!!! AAAAAAAHHHH I'M COMING!!!!” They went down harder on her, making her come, Alpharius' fingers teasing her clit until her pleasure finally receded. She felt Omegon pull back and she moaned in relief.  
“Oh no little operative... I'm not done with you. Neither is my brother I think. Alpharius? If you might?”  
Alpharius pulled back, rising from the bed as Omegon laid down. He grabbed Marra, smiling.  
“I want your cunt too. Come over here... Now it will be my turn to fill her cunt. I leave you her ass. And don't pretend you don't like it...  
– Come over here Marra...”  
They teased her holes, rubbing themselves on her, theur cocks meeting sometimes, eliciting moans of pleasure from them both. At some unseen signal, they penetrated her simultaneously, their cocks stretching both her holes, a wave of yet unknown pleasure ripping through her as her vision blacked out for a moment.  
“Aaaaaaaahhhhh my Lords! You're so hard!!!  
– You love it, don't you, little bitch?  
– OOOOHHHH YEEEES LORD! FUCK ME HARD PLEASE!!!!  
– Take us then! We will fuck you like you ask... Can you handle both our cocks in your holes?  
– YAAAAAAAAAASSSSS!!! OOOOH YES GIVE THEM TO ME! I WANT THEM  
BOTH!!!”  
Alpharius began to thrust in her ass, going in to the hilt, loving the feeling of his brother's cock trying to push him out. He put his hands on her shoulders, straightening his back, thrusting upwards in her, wanting to touch her with his balls.  
“You prepared her well my brother.' said Omegon as he repeatedly thrust his hips upwards too, competing with his brother's cock for room. They were moving in synchronicity this time, Omegon being rewarded with the sight of a notable bulge in her belly when they filled her.  
“But I think we are too kind by letting both her holes empty at the same time. What do you think?  
– She needs to have her holes filled at all times. Either her pussy, or her ass. Give her no  
respite.  
– That's what I wanted to hear...”  
With a grunt, Omegon shoved his cock down her pussy, then pulled back, making room for his brother. They kept on fucking her like this, orgasms coursing through her relentlessly. Omegon mashed her clit with his finger, rolling his hips, opening her wider as Alpharius pulled her close to him, spreading her legs to help his brother.  
Then it was Alpharius' turn to masturbate her, his finger softer as he played with her lips too, opening them with two fingers, exposing her clit, and showing his brother how full she was. “Aaaaahhhhh my Lords oooh yes!!!! Oooooh you're so hard yeeees!!! Oooooh give me your cum now!!! I feel you sooo much harder AAAAAAAAHHHHH!!!!! I WANT BOTH YOUR DICKS TO FILL ME WITH JIZZ!!! OOOOOOOHHHHHH CREAM ME WITH IT!!!! BOTH OF YOU AAAAAAHHHHH-FILL ME DEEP WHEN YOU AAAAAAAAARRRRGHHHH-COME!!!! OOOOOOHHH YEEEES I COME AGAIN!!!!”  
She took both their hands and slammed them on her clit, begging them to finger her as she felt them close.  
“FINGER ME!!!! MAKE ME COME!!! MAKE ME COME WITH YOUR DICKS TOO AAAAAAAAAHHHHHH!!!! HAAAAAAAA YYYYYEEEEEES LIKE THIIIIIIIS!!!” She screamed as the twins' fingers toyed her clit, both their cocks hardening some more before they impaled her, her back arched as she felt two loads fill her. The twins came at the same time, their voices mixing so perfectly it sounded like one.  
“Ooooooohhh yeeees little bitch! TAKE IT DEEP!!! HUUUURGH!!! IT'S COMING!!! AAARGGGH YEEEEEAH HERE IT IS, DEEP IN YOU!!!”  
They grabbed her hands as well, her left hand pressing Omegon's balls and her right massaging Alpharius' ones.  
They pulled back when done, cum squirting from her holes as she tried to recover. Omegon left without a word while Alpharius lingered with her.  
"Now you know Marra. Don't say anything about that."  
She nodded, unable to speak as he dressed her back. He gave her time to recover, before bringing her to the door.  
"Captqin Pech will bring you in your quarters."  
He closed the door behind him as she felt arms encircle her, lifting her off the ground.  
"My Captain..." she let out a long, shivering whisper, nestling her face against his neck as he set off towards his quarters.  
"I've seen everything.  
\- Are you angry?  
\- Yes."  
She began to shiver, holding back her tears.  
"Against... me?  
\- No sweet Marra. Against them. Come here... I can't be angry against you. You don't have a choice."  
He carried her in silence until they reached his quarters. He put her on the bed but she discarded her clothes and tried to go to the shower. He grabbed her in his arms.  
"Here, here, let me help you..."  
He brought her under the shower, still clothed as he opened the water. She looked at him with wide eyes, tugging at his robe.  
"Don't care about that, it'll dry. Do you feel better?"  
She did not answer, her finger tracing his wet cheek, her head raising for a kiss.  
He kisses her on the lips, softly, as usual.  
"You look like them, you know?  
\- Yes. I have undergone surgery for that. I sometimes play my Lord's role with envoys he doesn't think high enough of.  
\- But... your eyes are different. Why?  
\- I never resolved myself to change them...  
\- And I like them you know? I like you my Captain...  
\- I like you too sweet Marra.  
\- I... I think they know... for us... now...  
\- Yes...  
\- I'm sorry, it's my fault!" she began to cry.  
\- No. Don't cry sweet Marra. They tricked you.  
\- Do you want to sleep with me still?  
\- Yes.  
\- Me too. Can we?"  
He brought her naked form on the bed but she dis not let go.  
"Want you my sweet Captain... Want your skin..."  
He moaned softly as he got out of his robe, laying down close to her, taking her in his arms. She squealed.  
"You're cold!  
\- Never with you.  
\- Hold me close please... I... want your skin... soft soft skin... Beloved Captain..."  
She put her arms around his neck, pulling him close, kissing him softly. She looked straight into his eyes.  
"Love me... Like you always do... Please... my beloved Captain..."  
He moaned, holding her close as he felt himself grow hard. She let her hand run down his cock, lowering herself, pulling him in. He cried out softly, losing himself in her all night long.


	5. Chapter 5

She was spending more and more time with her Captain, always careful not to be seen going in, or leaving his quarters. He was always nice with her, chatting of unimportant things, teaching her the ways of the legion.  
His knowledge of philosphy always amazed her, and she oftenly ended up in his arms, listening to him talk about a thinker or another for hours on end. He had a quite soft voice, and did not remind her of the twin primarchs at all. Even during love. He was as far from them as it could possibly be. He made a point of showing her how what the twins did to her could feel good. He was a consummate lover, he admitted it himself. He told her he had had a fair share of affairs before, but it had lost interest over the last few decades. It was not in his habit to walk in his primarch's steps when it came to pick a lover, he usually chose an operative that caught his eye and nothing more. He told her she was different, that she made him want someone.  
“I love you more than them you know my Captain...” she had said once. He was not particularly proud, as was the way of the Alpha Legion, but this time he took a great pride in these words. She had said that one morning, just after she woke up. They had made love before falling asleep, and she had kissed him good night, before falling asleep in his arms. She must have been dreaming because she had woken him as she was moaning in her sleep, getting agitated. He had done something he did not usually do with his previous flings, he had tried to soothe her down. He got it right it seemed, because she had slept well the rest of the night and had said these words to him upon awakening the morning after.  
He had also given her a comms device, an old thing meant to be destroyed, but still functioning, so they could speak during the day.  
This day she had used the device to tell him there was a new date.  
“I know, I have been called to watch. And I've been told to avoid my armor. Lord Alpharius has been very specific on that.  
– Huh... I don't like it...   
– Neither do I, Marra.   
– Promise me one thing my beloved Captain...   
– Yes?  
– Whatever happens, please... keep on... loving me...  
– I will sweet Marra. I love you. I don't only like you I think...   
– I love you too you know?   
– I know...”  
He cut the feed on these last words, making her heart swell. She had a quite good memory of the last dates, but only because he was there after. She wondered what the twins had in mind this time, but she had a bad feeling.

She prepared herself for the date, and waited. She wanted him to be here, but she couldn't ask him to come, or go see him, for it would raise suspicions. When the time came, she left her cell, knowing full well she wouldn't see him before the twins.  
Like the last time, she found an open door and made her way in. Omegon jumped on her from behind, ripping her clothes and catching her before she could even try to flee. He brought her in the bedroom and threw her on the bed. She saw Alpharius was there too. They were both naked, their cocks limp as they walked towards the bed.  
“Kneel. We want to get hard together. And when we're hard, we will fuck you like never before.” She took them, one in each hand and began to stroke them. She was enjoying the feeling of their hardening cocks in her hands and she got closer, licking both their shafts. They groaned, looking at each other and nodded. They ran a finger on her, down to her pussy. They hovered in front of her, and Alpharius spoke.  
“We know you need that to be ready. Let us do...”  
They rammed their fingers in her pussy, making her scream as they began to toy her. She was sucking them in earnest now, moaning as she tried to swallow them whole. They took a step back, Alpharius going on the bed behind her.  
“Suck my brother still Marra... while I fuck you.”  
He took himself in hand, her wet pussy in need of being filled. He got in forcefully, inserting his shaft to the hilt in one smooth stroke, pushing her on Omegon's cock. They both screamed, Marra's cry muffled out by the cock in her mouth as Alpharius began to fuck her. He went in slow and hard, grunting every time he heard Marra's ass slap against his groin.  
“What would you think about coming with my brother's dick in your cunt, and mine in your mouth?  
– Mmmmhhhh-hhhmmmm!!!!”  
Her words were inaudible, but she nodded eagerly. Alpharius thrusted harder in her, his strokes faster as she was nearing climax. He was getting out almost entirely every time, his cock piercing her like a lance at every thrust until she came, her chest heaving, gasping for air as Omegon grabbed her hair to keep her in place.  
Alpharius pulled back, his cock still hard and went in front of her. Omegon backed from her mouth, taking his brother's place.  
“Suck my brother like you sucked me little bitch. And if you come a second time, we might have a... reward for you...' he knelt behind her, looking at her. 'Look at that gaping cunt... Alpharius, you could have been careful, now I will have to wait until she's tight again... Or... nah, it doesn't matter...”  
Omegon rammed his shaft in Marra's pussy, thrusting to the hilt a few times, coating him in her juices.  
“I've always preferred her other hole anyways...” he said as he pressed his tip against her ass hole, making her eyes open wide as he got the tip in. He rolled his hips, widening her as he got in full without warning, making her jump and gasp, inadvertently swallowing a couple more inches of Alpharius' cock. She coughed as Omegon laughed. He began to thrust, less careful than his brother and she jerked every time, almost losing her grip on the other primarch's cock. Alpharius grabbed her hair gently, holding her in place as he began to thrust his hips in her mouth. She began to moan as pleasure built in her belly, Omegon's cock teasing her, pushing her closer. He grunted, grabbing her ass cheeks and parting them, allowing his cock to push that last inch inside, making her scream. He kept on thrusting like this for a few minutes, seeing her opening redden under his assault, her muscles contracting as she came. Omegon pulled back, grinning at his brother.  
“I'm tired Alpharius. So I think I'll lay down and fill her cunt, while to take care of her ass. What do you think?  
– I like this idea my brother... Let go now.”  
She obediently opened her mouth, Alpharius' wet cock pulling back as Omegon laid down, grabbing her by the waist.  
“I want to fill that cunt, my cock is cold.” he said as he impaled her on him, sleeving his cock. She screamed at the force of the insertion, smiling as he began to fuck her hard. Alpharius knelt behind her, penetrating her ass softer, ramming himself to the hilt nonetheless. They fucked her like this for a long time, making her come once more.  
“Oooooooohhhhh my Lords it's so big! You're so big both of you aaaaahhhhh yeeeeeesss!!!!! OOOOHHH YEEEEESSSS FILL ME I'M COMING!!!!! AAAAAAHHHHH YEEEEEESSSS!!!! OOOOHHHHHH GIVE ME MOOOOORE OF IT!!!!!! MAKE ME YOUR BITCH!!!!!” Omegon rolled his eyes, looking at his brother.  
“Oh, seems there's an empty hole up there... what if we filled it?   
– Yes. But our fingers won't be enough I think...  
– I know, I know... But I have thought of that. Besides, since she's a good little bitch, I think  
she deserves a reward, don't you think?   
– Yes.  
– Oh, did you know she was banging our first captain?   
– Pech?  
– Himself, yes.  
– Hm, I thought he had calmed down on that.  
– Me too... that's why I have taken the liberty of 'inviting' him to our meeting. Let's see if he'll still want her after that...”

The doors opened and Ingo Pech entered the room, head bowed.  
“Oooohhh come on captain, you have already seen that. And you know her body. Don't be so shy, undress yourself, and join the fun. – …  
– Don't be shy, I know you've filled her holes much like we did. Besides, there's one left for  
you. Come over here...”  
Pech undressed himself and walked towards the bed, looking at his lover, sadness in his eyes. It did not escape Omegon's notice.  
“Alpharius, look at him! He's sad!' he laughed. 'Seems like our captain has a crush on her! Anyways. Put that dick of yours in her mouth and make her shut it up. It's an order captain!” He was shaking as he took himself in hand, his cock still limp as he showed it to her. He averted his gaze from the primarchs and looked at her in the eyes. 'I'm sorry' he mouthed, before grabbing her head, making her take him. She moaned and began to suck him, more tenderly than before. It was the first time she was sucking him, and she loved his taste. He had a spicy smell on him and she moaned softly as she kept on sucking him, putting great care with her tongue, making him feel good.  
The twins kept on destroying her holes, their cocks moving in counterpoint from one another, making her come once more. She swallowed Pech deep, making him moan and shudder as he came too, unloading himself in her throat with a grunt. Alpharius laughed.  
“Seems our first captain is a bit out of practice... he already filled her throat. Pull back, we'll change places.”

He did as ordered, still hard even after his release. Omegon was impressed. “Did you know he was able to do that?  
– Huh, no. Seems like he's not that out of practice then... Ingo, take her pussy. Omegon will  
take her ass, and it seems I'll have to go after you...”  
He said nothing as he laid down on the bed, taking her carefully in his arms, holding her while Omegon ripped her hole. She screamed, holding his hands, her fingers lacing with his. Alpharius moved in front of her, his wet cock pushing past her teeth. Omegon noticed Pech was still hoding her.  
“Captain, put your cock in her, she likes it. Come on, don't make us wait!”  
Pech did not react at that, and Omegon acted, grabbing Marra by the hips and impaling her on the First Captain's cock, bringing tears to her eyes. Alpharius gently wiped them, lowering his head. “I know... for you and Ingo...” he mouthed, making her moan as he kept on thrusting his hips.  
Pech grabbed his lover's waist, thrusting gently as Omegon goaded him in getting harder. Seeing it had no effect, he grabbed her hips and made her move himself, harsh moans escaping her throat as she felt her insides stretched beyond what she thought possible. It was not a regular date, it was a punishment. The primarchs seemed intent on making her pay for what she did with her captain. None of them was gentle, and Pech seemed about to burst. She was still holding his hands, pressing them hard, the only way she had to communicate with him. She bent her hips, making her clit brush her lover's skin. She did not care about how it offered her ass to Omegon's assaults, she only wanted to have pleasure with the man she loved. She felt herself build up, her hips moving on their own, her man's cock throbbing in her with imminent release. She kept on moving, crushing his hands as hard as she could as she came, moaning hard.   
Alpharius pulled back from her mouth, ordering everyone to change places. 

And once again they turned on her, Omegon wiping his cock on the sheets before fucking her mouth, as Alpharius reclined on the bed, inserting himself in Marra's pussy. Pech winced, reluctant to take her ass.   
"He creamed her! Terra, Omegon, Pech came in her pussy!" Alpharius was clearly displeased.   
"Please my Lords. Don't hurt her...' Ingo was pleading.   
His pleas fell on deaf ears as Alpharius fucked her hard, trying to squirt Pech's release out. Omegon decided to skullfuck her, ignoring her moans of pain as he got always deeper. They were using her, hurting her as Pech tried to hold her together, soothing her down with his arms and hands. The twins began to grunt and Marra was shaking, another orgasm taking her as the twins pulled back. They were jerking off, their cocks throbbing in time as Pech held her still.   
"Ingo we're about to come-hhhgrh on her, aaaahh-let go!  
\- No."  
He held her still as the primarchs emptied their balls on her, their cum covering her face and body, drops of it falling on him too.   
The primarchs looked at each other, bemused by the fact he did not let go of her.   
"You still want her then?' it was Alpharius.   
'Yes.   
\- She's got her every hole filled with dicks and cum and you still want her???   
\- Yes lord Omegon.   
\- You are this desperate about having sex Ingo? What is it? Our new operatives don't want you? Oh, maybe they won't accept anything inferior once they have tasted a primarch's cock...   
\- I don't care. I want her and nothing you can do will ever change that.   
\- Look at that... He loves her, even after what we did. Can you believe this Alpharius?"  
Alpharius shook his head, leaving the room as Omegon stood watch.   
The first captain was shaking as he lowered his head towards her.   
"My captain... no... please don't!  
\- Maybe we... will be free after..."  
He closed his eyes as he began to lick every trace of cum from her skin. She began to cry at that, holding him close, whispering in his ear how sorry she was. He paid it no mind as he rose, grabbing his robe and putting it on, using a loose fold to cover her.   
"Now if we may?"  
Omegon waved them off, clearly disgusted by what he had seen. 

He went back directly in his quarters, gently putting her on the bed before hitting the wall with his bare fists until his knuckles were bleeding.   
"I can't believe they did that!!! Oh poor Marra... How do you feel? Are you in pain?   
\- Yes... My body's sore, and... Terra, why did you do that?   
\- I wanted to show them. How, for once, I could outmaneuver them. And turn their plan against them...  
\- I love you my captain...   
\- I love you too sweet Marra... I... I don't want to make love tonight. I want to heal you. Come here..."  
He took her in his arms as they went under the shower. He took longer than usual and she washed him too, cleaning every trace of this evening. He brought her back to bed but she clung to him, forcing him to lay down with her.   
She smiled, a tiny, weak smile as she kissed him on the lips.   
"Love you captain Pech...   
\- I love you too Marra... Sleep... Take some rest and tomorrow I will make you forget all of this..."  
He began to cradle her, his hands soothing her sore muscles as she fell asleep.


End file.
